Second Impression
by Little Snow
Summary: Princess Sakura and Prince Sayoran hate each other! Yet, unknown to them, their parents have something planned that will change their lives. Will it bring them closer or will it destory them?


LMC: Hello! I am Little Mouse Crystal! This is my second CCS fiction, well, not really. I rewrote the story and changed it a little. It use to be called as Princess Sakura, but now it is First Impressions Aren't Always Right!

Kero: I remember this story!

Yue:...

Kero: --

LMC: So let's get the story starting!

**First Impressions Aren't Always Right:**

Chapter One: The Ball at Li's

"Princess Sakura! We must hurry up! The ball is starting at 5:00pm, and we only have 3 hours to get ready!" called her maid. 14 years old Sakura with hazel hair and emerald eyes was looking out the window not paying attention until her Mom, The Queen walks in!

"Sakura dear, let's get ready, the ball is starting soon!" The Queen was wearing a pink rose-colored dress with beautiful laces and jewels! They were going to the ball the Li's were having. Their son, is the same age as Sakura and they were invited to go to the ball of Prince Syaoran's 15th birthday ball! As the maids dress her up into a soft sapphire colored dress with a red laces and beautiful jewels on it. They had Sakura's hair tied up into a bun with red ribbon, and had a beautiful ruby necklace around her neck.

"Mom, this dress feels heavy!" said Sakura to the Queen

"Sorry, dear, I know it's heavy, but you'll have to get use to it" the Queen replied then smiled sweetly.

The maid put butterfly diamond earrings on Sakura. She then helped Sakura with soft shiny pink lipstick which smells and taste like cherry on her. She gently put on a little bit of blush and finally the crown, the crown had the moon in the middle, hearts by the side, and beautiful diamonds, sapphires, rubies, and emeralds by their sides. The Queen and Sakura walked out her bedroom and went down the hallway. On the hallways were beautiful paintings, and the servants bowed as they walked by.

Their father greeted them he was dressed in a king's formal suit. They stepped into the carriage, which were pulled by beautiful snow like white horse. They finally arrived at the Castle, it was beautiful, and the castle was huge! They walked into the hallway and went to the ballroom, as the King and Queen of Shinzo (heart in Japanese) came over to greet them. Since they were really good friends.

"Syaoran, come here and greet the King and Queen of Hana (flower in Japanese)," called the Queen Yelan, "and don't forget their beautiful princess!"

The Prince of Zhinzo/Syaoran walk over and bowed said "Welcome to my birthday ball, and thank you for coming!" he said politely!

"We are very welcomed to come!" said Sakura's mother and smiled while she slowly and quietly she hinted Sakura to give Prince Syaoran his birthday gift.

"Your majesty, I would like to give you this as a birthday present, and hope you would like it!" said Sakura as she handed the present over, with a very cute smile.

"Thank you, may I open it?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes, you may, your majesty!" said Sakura

"Call me Syaoran, we've know each other since we were born, and is it okay if I call you Sakura?"

"Yes your majest...Syaoron,"

The Kings and Queens saw that they were getting along so well so they decide to leave them. As soon as they left the Princess and the Prince changed a little

"What is this junk in here? A rusted metal of garbage junk?" Said Syaoran

"You change a lot when the grown ups are gone. You're an idiot, and for your information it's not metal garbage! It's a new sword that's expensive from England!" snapped Sakura (These two hate each other they only pretend to like each other when the Kings and Queens are around! I do that too when I see my terrible cousin he he he he. Mom, you better not be reading this!)

"Who would want to come to your birthday party, oops I mean ball I couldn't tell since it was so small!" said Sakura with a smirk.

"Who wanted you to come you buta ( it means "pig" in Japanese)!" sneered Syaoran

"Buta? Me? You are a little stubborn akachan (baby)!" She said that since she wasn't good at yelling things

"Akachan? Now let's see who you're talking to? I'm 165 and you're only 160 see five cm taller then you are!" smirk Syaoran.

"Well I'm smarter!"

"Yeah right, I'm!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"Syaorn dear, do you like your present?" said the Queen of Hana suddenly as she walked over, and the other Queen and Kings came over, and to see what they were talking about.

"Of course your highness, I would treasure it!" said Syaoran quickly changing his attitude, and bowed. They walked into the dancing room, and then the King of Zhinzo whisper to his son...

"The next song is a slow song! Go and ask Sakura to dance!"

"Do I have to dance with that stupid buta?" Syaoran thought silently knowing that he can't say it out loud. He decide since his father want him too he will just have to dance with her, and wash his hands afterwards so he asked her "Would this beautiful princess dance with me?" asked Syaoran (He read that off a book).

"I would love to, how can I say no to a handsome prince?" replied Sakura while her eyes were flashing an "I am going to kill you afterwards!"

They started dancing both of them were really good dancers, then the crowd part away to see them dance. The light shone on them, as they gracefully dance around. Qeen Yelan whispered, "They look like angels flying in the sky!"

The Queen of Hana said, "So cute, they would make a good couple, if only one of them would confess to another!" (Wow, Lady, you have no idea of what you are saying! They H -A -T- E each other!)

Finally the dance ended and Syoaran and Sakura quickly moved away from each other. "He's a good dancer, but a rude person!" thought Sakura. She had to admit that he was a good dancer, but she thinks think he's mean to say all that mean things.

"She is not bad at dancing after all, but well she is a BUTA!" then Syaoran chuckled at this thought. The Kings and Queens came over and said,

"I see you were having a wonderful time together, and we are all very happy about it." Said King of Hana.

"Thank you, Father, and we did!" said Syaoran.

"Your majesty, I had a wonderful time too!" said Sakura and did a good curtsy.

"Well, oh! The talent show is up next! Why don't you two get along and get prepared?" said Queen of Hana. So they went and get prepared.

In the Preparing Room

"Sakura," called Tomoyo. She was Sakura's best friend, and one of the riches princesses. While her boyfriend Eriol was Syaoran's best friend. Just then a boy with dirty blond goldenly hair, with dark soft brown eyes slowly walked towards Sakura. He was holding flowers in his hands.

"Here is something for good luck Sakura," said the boy.

"Thank you, Will." Said Sakura.

(Now time for LCM explaining time. Questions to be answered!

Sakura: Princess of Hana, hate's Syaoran, 14 years old, has a boyfriend name Will. She is also known as Princess of Cards.

Tomoyo: Princess of a very rich country loves to design clothing, girlfriend of Eriol. She is also known as Princess of Metaphor.

Eriol: Tomoyo's boyfriend, best friend of Syaoran. He is also know as Prince of magic.

Syaoran: Prince of Shinzo, hate's Sakura, 15 years old, and currently doesn't have a girlfriend. He is also known as Prince of Power.

Will: my character, Sakura's boyfriend, Prince of the Element.

There will be more about them in later chapters, and I will do something like this to make it clear.

LMC: Author of this story.)

LMC: PLEAE REVIEW!


End file.
